Hooly (FD)
Go to the main article for more information about the game, Fantendo Desperation, from which this page refers to. Hooly is a very popular character from Doodleland Wars, an extremely rich squid with more money than, probably, Bill Gates. He is shown to have his own island, Hooly Land, and Hoolyworld. In Fantendo Desperation, he is an unlockable known to break the 4th wall via his attacks. Description Once a bank thief along his friends, Hooly is now an aristocrat in society. Basically, that's his only role, and he's happy about that. A blue squid with a pretty "cool" (as he says) crimson cap, Hooly is a pretty naive creature, pretty used to others doing things for himself, he is weak in combat, and so calls guards to defend him and attack for he. However, he can show true strength when breaking the 4th wall, such as moving big and filled life bars. Fighting Abilities Hooly has a pretty relaxed battle style, calling guards to help him and attack the enemy, and also having the smallest hitbox in the game. He is truly the tiniest character of the roster, and as so can dodge attacks better than the others. He jumps pretty high, and can even fly a little in the air for a second. He is extremely unpredictable when attacking, due to the randomness of his combos. He is one of the hardest characters to master in the game, and is regarded as one of the weakest by most people. However, when he is on the hands of a skilled player, he can beat everyone else. Moveset Normal Attacks Ground *Neutral Attack - Tentacles pop up quickly from behind the screen and attack the enemy. *Forward Attack - Hooly throws his cap like a boomerang. *Up Attack - Hooly spins around while attacking with his tentacles. *Down Attack - A crystal shard falls from the 4th wall onto the enemy. *Dash Attack - Two Hooligans run to the enemy shooting with their guns for a second, while Hooly screams "GET HIM!". Air *Neutral Attack - Hooly hangs to the 4th wall with one tentacle, attacking with the other three. *Forward Attack - Hooly takes a shard from the 4th wall and throws it to the enemy. *Up Attack - Hooly floats a little moving his tentacles like a helicopter. *Down Attack - Hides behind the 4th wall, then appears below the enemy and throws him to the floor. *Dash Attack - Like his up attack, but horizontally. Special Disk Attacks *L1 - Eagle Blimp in Space! - Hooly calls Kooltana and, when she appears, throws her to the enemy at high speed while saying "FLY THROUGH THE AIR! LIKE AN EAGLE! PILOTING A BLIMP!". *L2 - Hooly's Tentacle Tornado - Hooly starts moving his tentacles at fast speed, and eventually creates a big tornado which moves around the screen and grabs 4th wall shards. *L3 - Did you guys see that!? - Hooly sets a nuke on the ground, and four Hooligans come with a tiny bomb shelter. They go in, and the Propane comes, bends over, and sets it on fire. The nuke explodes while Hooly says "COOOOOOOL!". Then, he comes out, grabs the camera, and screams: "Did you guys see that!?" *L4 - IT'S A MISSILE! - A group of hooligans come with rocket launchers. Hooly yells: UNLEASH THE COOLNESS!. Then, the missiles hit the ground, creating a cloud of dust, and leaving the enemy in the floor with low health. *FIN - 4th Wall Biggest Enemy - Hooly grabs the health bar of his enemy with his tentacles, and starts to smash him with it. Then, he throws it to the floor, taking the five special disks and launching them to the enemy. A bunch of Hooligans come from the screen corners and start shooting the enemy with their guns. Then, Hooly smiles, smashes the screen, and a crystal wall falls over the enemy. Idle Animation *Floats in the air, moving his tentacles like if they were wings, with his eyes closed. *Juggles with 4th wall crystal shards while levitating. Entrance *A limousine appears in the screen. Hooly gets out of it, and looks at the other battlers. Wins *Points at the other battlers, while yelling "UR A JELOS N00000000B!" *Grabs the screen, while saying "What did you expect?" *Hooly looks at the limousine behind him, then at the window of it, from where Kooltana watches him. Then, he looks at the screen and yells "I'm waiting, you know. Close the battle already". Trivia *He is the character with the smallest hitbox in the game, and also the smallest character. *He has been stated to be a joke character, extremely hard to play with. Category:Characters in Fantendo Desperation Category:Subpages